


Lightsaber

by Beth Harker (Beth_Harker)



Category: Newsies (1992)
Genre: Gen, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 07:45:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17219807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beth_Harker/pseuds/Beth%20Harker
Summary: David buys Les a new toy.





	Lightsaber

When Les was four years old, he was afraid of the dark. It had been David, only ten years old at the time but already dedicated to being the very best of older brothers, who had bought him his little wooden sword. For years that sword accompanied Les everywhere he went, protecting him from the monsters beneath the bed at night, and spinning adventures for him by day. With his sword, Les could be a knight or a pirate. He’d pose with it in front of the mirror, and in his reflection he would see somebody noble and formidable.

Les was eleven when the Force Awakens was released. By then, his sword was old and chipped. It didn’t take him long to replace it with a blue plastic lightsaber, one that actually lit up, and played sound effects when he swung it. David tried not to be sad that his toy has been replaced. It had been bound to happen, anyway. He asked Les questions about the movie, and which character he imagined himself as when he played.

By bedtime David wasn’t thinking of it anymore. It was only as David was getting ready to turn off the lights and go to sleep that he noticed the wooden sword tucked into bed beside Les, while the lightsaber sat alone on the shelf, awaiting another day’s adventures.


End file.
